1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a shaping method and structure of woven fabric, and more particularly to a creative shaping method and structure of woven fabric with a groove.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Woven fabric is used in various ways in practice. It can be used by itself and also can be combined with other materials to get another product. For example, a groove can be formed along the two sides of a piece of woven fabric for a pole or frame to get through. This combination is often used for backs or seats of leisure chairs
The present invention is about a shaping method and structure of the groove of the above-mentioned woven fabric. The prior art is showed in FIG. 1. First, a piece of circle tube fabric 10 is made into a circle by weaving or needle weaving. Second, at the ingression of edges of both sides of Fabric 10, close line 11 is made through stitching. A long and hollow groove 12 is formed between the close line and the edges of both sides of fabric 10.
The prior art still has some problems in practice. First, the circle weaving is done by a circle weaving machine. This circle weaving machine costs much more than a normal flat weaving machine. For the industrial world, cost increasing reduces profit, which does not correspond with usage efficiency. Second, after circle tube fabric 10 is made, stitching is needed to make close linel 1 to form the required groove 12, which obviously reduces process efficiency and increases costs. Third, the practical tension and elasticity of fabric 10 made by circle weaving or needle weaving are not good. Thread might fall and shape might be twisted, which reduces intensity.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.